


星星相拥在宇宙

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace
Kudos: 9





	星星相拥在宇宙

♡  
我离他最近的时候，我们之间只隔了一碗拉面。但大部分时间，他在我一亿个宇宙岛之外。  
☆  
这是宇宙猎手横行的时代，只要你有足够的胆量和一流的身手，就能在这个人人都能成为宇宙焦点的时代里成为大明星。基本上每个生存在这个宇宙中的雄性，都把宇宙猎手当做自己的第一理想职业。无论这个雄性是在上托儿所，还是已经住进了养老院，“探索星球”，“遨游宇宙”，这些字眼总能使他们沸腾起浑身的血液。

“这个季度的宇宙猎手人气排名宝石美男又是第一名，啧，还放的是他上次参加钻石星球全宇宙街舞大赛的照片。你说，这些雌性是怎么想的，居然喜欢这种瘦弱矮小的猎手，上次，我路过空间站的时候，刚好碰到他在维修飞船，他那些狂热的女粉差点没把空间站的休息室给拆了。唉，想不通，想不通啊~”

我的老板又坐在收银台前给我读着今天的宇宙猎手时报，他明明是一个拉面店的老板，但是每天的工作却是为了他最喜欢的猎手在网上控评以及和其他粉丝吵架。作为拉面店老板，他最出色的技能不是做的拉面有多好吃，而是他能在网上舌战群儒，单挑黑粉。我叹了口气，在老板的碎碎念中，窝在厨房做着开店前的准备。

谁不想成为宇宙猎手呢？大概，我不想吧。我就想安安稳稳的过好自己的下半辈子。虽然我上个月才过了20岁生日，可是谁知道我还能活多久。现在的我勉强衣食无忧，身体也很健康，但噩运总是会不给你打一声招呼，直接降临在你身上。说不定，明天我们这个小小的拉面店就会被陨石击落，而我也会跟着这个倒霉的拉面店一起消散在宇宙中，和我从未谋面的父亲一样，成为宇宙垃圾。当然，最好的情况是永远没有什么飞来横祸，而我将会在这家拉面店里面工作到我死为止。

“东海，我出去办点事，今天也拜托你啦~，加油哦~。”我那位来自泰格星球的泰格星人老板，挥着他那巨大的肉爪，娇羞的给我说着再见。我拿起擀面杖冲站在门外的他，也挥了挥手，“老板，今天也要在网上好好守护你的小哥哥哦。”“哎呀，讨厌，哼，我先走了。”老板用肉爪捂着脸，“小”跑着坐上他的小飞船离开了拉面店。

我放下擀面杖，把最后一团面团放进发酵箱，在毛巾上擦了擦手，拿上小剪刀绕到收银台。我从抽屉里面翻出刚刚老板念的那份宇宙猎手时报，把宝石美男那张照片剪下来，小心翼翼的放进我的钱包里。

我不觉得自己算是宝石美男的粉丝。因为我不会像我老板一样为他在网上和黑粉据理力争给路人安利，或者一掷千金，把他捧上最受欢迎猎手人气榜第一名，又或者向猎手公司买他的行踪，开着飞船跟着他，只为能远远看看他的侧脸。我只是，单纯对他很好奇而已。

说起来，一年之前我还对宇宙猎手这个职业提不起丝毫兴趣，我本人对冒险啊猎手啊之类的一丁点兴致也没有。刷宇宙sns的时候，我宁愿看有毛萌宠视频，也不想点开热搜第一的猎手实时看看，我们店里的电视机也常年放着猎手新闻，而我情愿看我老板挠痒痒抓耳朵，也懒得撇一眼电视。

现在不管怎么想那天也是很普通的一天。我坐在桌子边看着《罗米藕和朱粒叶》，这本书我已经看了三年了，连转场台词我都能脱口而出，店里的收银机器人在我旁边充着电刷着宇宙sns，可能是受我们老板的影响，它也追宇宙猎手，甚至到了会偷偷求老板给它零花钱为它最喜欢的猎手砸钱打榜的地步。

“宝石美男来我们这片星域啦，我就说为什么今天空间站停了那么多飞船，原来都是来看他的啊。”吧嗒，就是那个收银机器人，它的显示屏打出羡慕的表情:“也不知道gear robot什么时候也能来我们星域，真羡慕这些小钻石。”当时的我，犹如在听天书一样听吧嗒在我旁边抱怨，我根本不知道gear robot是谁，也不知道宝石美男是谁，更不不知道小钻石又是谁。虽然好奇，但也没问，吧嗒和老板一直想把我拉入追猎手的行列，成为他们中的一员，我可不想让它抓住这个机会，给我絮絮叨叨安利一堆猎手常识。

我翻了一页书，没理它。今天天气很好，外面下着瓢泼大雨，还刮着能把广告牌吹跑的风，根本不会有生物想要出门吃拉面，我在心里盘算着等下就下班，去看一场地下电影院的电影，顺便在路上买一杯阿美力卡咖啡，回家享受一下难得的悠闲的星期五夜晚。我把书关上，拿出手机准备给老板发个ttk。

“您好，请问还能吃拉面吗？”一个带着棒球帽，穿着棒球外套的男人掀开了门帘，冲正发着短信的我露出礼貌的微笑。

这位可恶的客人打乱了我所有的计划。吧嗒扯下自己的插头，狗腿的滑到客人面前，把他迎进店里，“当然能啦，这是我们店的菜单，您可以坐着慢慢点。”我不情愿的回到厨房，穿上围裙，洗了洗手，从发酵箱里面拿出一个面团，扯着拉面。

吧嗒来到窗口，“东海，一份特大特辣味增拉面~”我点点头，将扯好的拉面均匀撒在煮着开水的锅里，然后从碗柜里拿出我们店特质的特大碗，往里添上汤头，再把拉面捞进去，撒上豆芽，猪肉片，海苔丝和葱花，最后淋上自制的辣椒油。为了向那位客人表达我对他的热烈欢迎，我故意淋了很多勺。

我敲了敲取餐口的桌面，让吧嗒给那位客人送去。吧嗒看着红艳艳的拉面，电子屏幕甚至有一点扭曲，它对我做了一个无语的表情，转过身，给那位客人送去。我在厨房做着最后的收尾工作，我想，应该不会有另外一个讨厌的拉面狂热爱好者，失了心智的与如此恶劣的天气状况作斗争，就为了出门来吃这么一碗辣的死人的拉面。我以为那位客人会被辣的到处找水喝，或者直接不吃走人，没想到我厨房都收拾完了，他还安安静静地坐在那里吃那碗有他脸五个大的拉面。

他成功了，真的，我这个人很少会对其它生物好奇，我老板算一个，他应该就是第二个。我走到前厅，想要看看这位客人是不是已经被辣到失去味觉，不然怎么还在那里吃的津津有味，进食的速度丝毫都没有受到影响。我刚走到他身后，他就马上转过头来看我，我楞了一下，有点被他的警觉吓到，不过看他嘴唇红红的一圈，我心情愉快的问他:“客人，您觉得口味还合适吗？”

他摘下帽子，扯了一张桌上的湿巾，擦了擦汗水流个不停的额头，“好吃是好吃，就是稍微有点辣了，不过我很喜欢。”我看着他已经快变身成香肠的嘴，觉得有点好笑，没想到这位客人还挺爱逞强。

我毫不掩饰的笑了出来:“哈哈哈哈，那就行，客人您要吃快点了，我们家要打烊啦。”他有些难以置信的看了看他放在桌上的手机，“可是小哥，现在才上午10点啊。”

“我们店今天要去补货，只营业到10点15分，所以，客人，您只有-----”我低头看了看手表，“您只有10分钟来解决掉这碗拉面了。”他瞪大他的眼睛呆呆的看着我，我收起笑容，扬了扬头，示意他快点吃，他立刻低头呼哧呼哧的吸着拉面。

我坐在他旁边的桌子上，装模作样的捧着书看起来，眼睛却不受控制的飘向努力吃着拉面的他。由于我们拉面店开在阿尼莫星域，一般来店里光顾的的都是一些动物型星人，很少有这样的人型生物来吃拉面。仔细算算，我上次看见人还是我去年请假回家探望母亲和哥哥的时候了。他真的很热，汗水顺着他锋利的下颌线一路流进敞开着的棒球外套里，他抬手擦擦汗，又低头吃起来。按照我家乡的标准看，他应该算是美男子。他撩起额前的头发往后梳，露出英气浓密的眉毛，要不是嘴唇红红肿肿的，这样的他看起来还真的有点生人勿近。我把书捧在胸前，无意识的一直盯着他看，他感受到了我的视线，以为我在催促，他不好意思的冲我一笑，是那种标准的牙龈笑，看起来真蠢，又，又有点可爱。“小哥，我还剩一点点，你别急，不会耽误的。”

我有些后悔，早知道就说十点半关门了。我放下书，去厨房冰箱拿了一盒我们星域的特产----米可草莓牛奶。我把草莓牛奶放在他桌上，“没事，你慢慢吃，蔬菜供应商说今天下大雨，可能得晚点才能进城。”他惊喜的看着我:“小哥，我最喜欢喝的就是草莓牛奶！哇，还是米可，我这次来阿尼莫星域实在是太匆忙，都没来的及去超市买呢。”他喜悦的情绪一览无余，他拿起牛奶，插上吸管，狠狠吸了一口包在嘴里，慢慢的品味着。我有些无语，我实在没想到居然还会有人品牛奶。“不愧是名誉全宇宙的草莓牛奶，牛奶和草莓融合在一起，却互相不干扰对方的味道，但又不只是味道的简单叠加，只是以一种奇妙的方式结合在一起，第一口喝到的是来自西欧星球最正宗最纯汁纯味的鲜牛奶味，第二口是来自士多星球每天黄昏时采摘下来的汁水饱满的鲜草莓的味道，最后，两种味道相互交织充满整个口腔，冲击着味蕾，这简直就是草莓牛奶届的名品，是宇宙神的恩赐啊！”他幸福的喝着那盒在冰箱里放了一个星期的牛奶，我一时失语，不知道是该附和他米可真好喝，还是称赞他真识货。其实脑子里飘来飘去的就只有一句，真傻。

就在我们两个相对无语时，他手上的通讯手环突然亮了，他点开手环，刚刚还笑着的脸变得面无表情，还有一些不耐烦。他戴上放在桌子上的帽子，拉好外套拉链，站了起来。勉强扯着笑对我说:”小哥，我先走了，谢谢你的牛奶，拉面很好吃。”他拿起桌上那盒还没喝完的牛奶，冲我挥挥手，转身就要走。我莫名的有些舍不得，我脱口而出:“客人，您等等，等我一下。”我喊住他，跑进厨房，抱出冰箱剩余的那几盒牛奶塞到他怀里。“欢迎来到阿尼莫星域，祝您今天过得愉快。”我发自真心的祝福他能在阿尼莫星域留下美好的回忆，最好，最好下一次还来旅游。他接过牛奶，又对我露出标准的有些傻气又有点可爱的牙龈笑，“谢谢！承你吉言，阿尼莫星域真的是我去过的最好的星域之一。那，有缘下次再见吧！”他再次对我挥了挥手，打开防护罩，跑进雨幕里。

我站在门口看着他的背影，心情有些失落又有些惆怅。有缘再见这句话，放在这个偌大的宇宙里相当于再也不见，我坐在他刚刚坐的位子上，拿着他刚刚用过的筷子，搅着面碗，一根拉面都没看见，吃的干干净净。我叹了口气，端起碗去厨房清洗。我决定把这个突如其来的莫名其妙的情绪归结为太久没看见人类。

我拿起手机准备给老板重新发送已经编辑好的ttk，这时，吧嗒开口了:“咦？东海，刚刚那位客人呢？”我鄙夷的看着他:“早走了，你刚刚干什么去了？网上冲浪吗？小心我告诉老板，扣你工资，让你不能给你的猎手打榜。”吧嗒的显示屏激动的闪烁着:“我没有！你乱说！我给那位客人端了面以后，就进入了休眠模式，我也不知道怎么回事，难道是我芯片老化了吗？”“也不是没有这个可能，你想你比我年纪都大，不管是外星人还是机器人，一旦岁数变大，很容易变得没精神犯困的。”我敷衍的应付着吧嗒，手里却没停下和老板聊天。吧嗒伤心的闪了闪显示屏，躲在墙角暗自伤神。我回好信息，准备换件衣服就去看电影，吧嗒打开电视，调到猎手通频道。正穿着外套的我，从电视里听到了熟悉的声音-------  
“大家好，我是宝石美男李赫宰，很高兴见到大家。”  
！！！！！！！！！  
我抬起头看向我基本没怎么看的电视屏幕，里面正说着话的那个人才和我说了再见！！！！！我吃惊的指着电视对吧嗒说:“这个人不就是刚刚来我们店里吃面的人吗？” “哈？你疯了吗，宝石美男怎么可能来我们这个拉面店吃面啊，再说了，要是真是他，我还会认不出来吗？你怎么了 ？难道是年纪大了？”

我盯着电视里面的宝石美男，越看越觉得自己没认错，他刚刚肯定来我们店了。可是，吧嗒怎么会认不出呢？等等，刚刚吧嗒说它突然进入了休眠期。  
“吧嗒，你还记得刚刚那个客人长什么样子吗？”  
“废话，我当然，诶诶诶诶？？？？？为什么我会完全没有印象，难道我已经老到健忘的程度了？？？？”  
是了，作为实力排行第二的猎手篡改机器人记忆芯片这点能力还是做得到的，可是，为什么不消除我的记忆呢？我坐在凳子上，看着电视里面和主持人谈笑风生的他，不得不感叹缘分真的是个好奇妙的东西。

我坐在店里看完他的采访才离开，不过我没有去地下电影院看电影，而是直接买了咖啡回家。我躺在床上打开光脑，在网上疯狂搜索着所有有关于他的消息，宝石美男，李赫宰，他真的是一个神秘而又捉摸不透的人。我很难把拉面店里那个傻笑着对我说米可真好喝的客人，和视频里冷漠近乎残忍的猎手重合在一起。他，真是复杂的生物。

作为我遇见的第三个人类，与我的母亲和哥哥完全不一样，他让我想起了我永远只能活在睡前故事里的父亲，强大复杂令人着迷。我收集了他所有的信息做成一个本子，这个习惯坚持到今天差不多快一年了。李赫宰随着那场暴雨离开，他说的有缘再见，就如同雨一样，再也没有光顾过我的星球。

我刚把汤头熬出来，吧嗒就兴奋的跑到厨房对我喊到:“东海！下雨啦，终于下雨啦，今年的蔬菜又会是甜甜的啦！”我盖上小火炖着高汤的锅，跟在吧嗒后面走到窗户边。这场雨，我等了太久了。但是他，我不知道还要等上多久，可能还要一年？或者是一辈子。我又拿出我的《罗米藕和朱粒叶》，坐在窗户边看了起来，今天也会像那天一样，不会有客人来吃面，不同的是，他不会突然出现，笑着问还能不能吃面。

“请问？还可以吃拉面吗？”

我从书里的世界惊醒，看向站在门口掀起门帘的他。这是梦吗？

“嗨，猫咪小哥，我们又见面啦。”

熟悉的牙龈笑和挥手，他踏着暴雨又来到我的星球。

♡♡  
我看女人的眼光真的很差，看男人还行。  
☆☆  
挂掉前女友今天打来的第一百个电话，把通讯手环取下丢在地上。关于她的记忆还停留在我们分手那天。

“李赫宰，你是不是从来没有喜欢过我，你这个人渣！我不会分手的，我绝对不会和你分手，你死心吧！我诅咒你以后除了我没人爱你！”

我沉默的坐在她对面，她哭的很伤心，地上的珍珠滚的到处都是，人鱼星人哭起来都这样。我内心很平静，甚至数起珍珠来。她看我没有任何反应，便没再哭了，只是哀怨的盯着我。我觉得我是该说点什么。

“你真的是喜欢我，还是喜欢我的名声？你不要以为我不知道你偷偷把我的行踪卖给公司的事情。”

“那又怎么样呢，你又没有什么损失，我们又可以小赚一笔。”她撩撩头发，人鱼与生俱来的美丽面容搭上她刚刚哭红的眼睛，无辜又纯真。

“你知道我差点被人搞死吗？”我面无表情的说着。

她神情有些慌乱，手颤抖着端起桌上的咖啡，小小抿了一口，眼泪又顺着我曾经喜爱的脸庞滚下来，落在地上，变成珍珠。接下来便是沉默。

就在我以为这场对话就这样结束的时候，她又开口了。

“你不是，不是没有事吗？我向你道歉，我做错了，可是赫宰，我真的很爱你，我真的很爱你，你可不可以，可不可以原谅我这一次，呜呜呜呜呜，求求你了，我不想和你分手。”她隔着桌子想要伸手过来拉我，我站了起来，把分手费转到她账户里，不想再和她有任何纠缠。

“钱给你了，祝你找到更好的。”

她又开始歇斯底里的诅咒我，我捂着耳朵背对着她快步离开咖啡店 。

踏上飞船的那一刻，心情是无比的放松，被背叛的愤怒早就稀释在劫后余生的狂喜中。我一向很绝情，说分手就分手，心软和舍不得永远不和我沾边。

只不过，我低估了前女友的糟心程度，掉在地上的通讯手环又开始响了。不管我屏蔽多少个号码，她总是有办法给我打过来。距离我们分手都快过去一年了，她还是锲而不舍的认为我还爱着她，一直  
等着我回心转意，真麻烦。

得不到回应的人鱼星人，会变得很疯狂。我被飞船上的保姆机器人从床上摇醒，“赫宰啊，大事不好了，你前女友在网上发布了你们分手的视频，现在网上全是骂你的，你快看看吧。”我迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，接过保姆递过来的光脑，点开视频。

“李赫宰！你是不是从来没有喜欢过我！你这个人渣！”

“分手吧，我从来没有喜欢过你，和你在一起只是为了你的珍珠而已。”

视频里，楚楚可怜的人鱼小姐哭的梨花带雨，人渣李赫宰面无表情，看起来像是个冷漠的机器人。或许，真的就是个机器人。我快气笑了，电话打不通的前女友，居然能想出这么个办法来搞我。

保姆机器人担忧的问我:“赫宰，现在怎么办？要回应吗？”

我放下光脑，靠在靠枕上，“现在离我们最近的星域是哪一个？”

“阿尼莫，要紧急降落吗？”

阿尼莫啊，辣味味增拉面和米可草莓牛奶，还有那个长着耳朵和尾巴的拉面师傅一下就蹦进了脑袋里。

“去伊斯特星球吧。”我翻身下床，去驾驶室做降落准备。

“那视频怎么办？你想好了吗？赫宰？”

“把我所有的通信设备都关了，准备去度假。”

我趿拉着拖鞋，愉快的走进驾驶室。飞船很快就到了伊斯特星球上空，伊斯特星球和我母星地球很像，伊斯特百分之90多的面积都是海洋，它的海水是粉色的，看上去就像是一颗草莓味硬糖。

驾驶着飞船，小心避过伊斯特的卫星，悄无声息的降落在废弃垃圾场里。我戴好帽子，翻出一年前穿的那件棒球外套，准备去吃个拉面。

打开飞船门，迎面而来的飓风差点没把我吹回去，我手忙脚乱的打开防护罩，这个鬼天气简直就和一年前一模一样。其实我是被卷入了虫洞，时光回溯到一年前了吧。我笑了起来，恶劣的天气奇妙的很亲切。

顶着飓风和暴雨，漫步在伊斯特的街道，作为一个星球，它真的太小了，小到土地面积只够修建一个城市。不过小也有小的好处，来旅游的人只需花上20枚宇宙币和一天的空闲时间，坐上伊斯特环城公交，就可以走遍伊斯特星球上的每一寸土地。从垃圾场去拉面店的路上尽是紧关着门的商店，我路过和前女友分手的咖啡店，心情又一下子烦躁起来，不过这个女人肯定猜不到我现在会在我们分手的星球上雨中漫步，想到这我又开心了一点。

一年前还是陌生的景色，一年之后却变得熟悉许多。我走在街上慢慢找回记忆，那天我就是来和前女友分手的，她在伊斯特接了一个拍摄写真的工作，粉色海洋，魅惑人心的人鱼，听起来就很梦幻。我到伊斯特的时候，突然下起暴雨，她让我在城里等她从海港赶回来。我在街上瞎逛，也不担心有人会认出我，因为根本就没有人。一个特大的拉面招牌映入我的眼帘，作为一个拉面爱好者绝对不会放过任何一家拉面店。

跑到拉面店门口，幸好没有关门，我理了理外套，掀开门帘，“您好，请问还能吃拉面吗？”长着猫耳的男子吃惊的看向我，脸上写满嫌弃，我有些尴尬，不过店里的收银机器人很快就把我迎进店里，猫耳男不愿再多看我一眼，起身走进厨房，尾巴还一甩一甩的。我有点手痒，想要去抓他乱摆动的尾巴。机器人掏出菜单给我看，我低着头不敢和他对视，我可不敢保证这个小机器人不追猎手，今天光是甩开那些粉丝就累的我半死。

快速浏览菜单，我选了爱吃的辣味味增拉面，我很喜欢吃辣，也很能吃辣。机器人收好菜单，滑到取餐窗口，小声的对猫耳男说着，“东海，一份特大特辣味增拉面。”东海是他的名字吗？我拿出手机百无聊赖的刷着宇宙sns，“宝石美男停滞伊斯特星球”排在热搜第一。没出名之前，拼着命不放过任何一个机会在大众面前展示自己，当真的出名了，又费尽心思和媒体还有粉丝玩躲猫猫的游戏。我的人生好像一直都在被自己打脸，职业道路也好，前女友也是。但是不得不说，我看女人的眼光真的很差。

机器人把拉面端到桌上，极具冲击力的红色让我哑口无言，特辣原来是这么辣吗？我从筷桶里面抽出筷子，准备开吃。

“你，你是，宝石美男吗？！”机器人捂着它的机器脑袋惊呼出声。

“。。。。。。。”

我从口袋里找出干扰线，趁机器人没反应过来，利落地插进它的插口，又把线连上手机，操作一番，修改了有关于我的记忆，顺便让它进入休眠模式。出名真的不是一件好事，我只是想安安静静吃个拉面而已。

辣，真的很辣，这碗拉面是我吃过的最辣的一碗。不过面很筋道很有嚼劲，汤头很鲜，配料也下足了功夫，看来那个长相可爱的猫耳小哥还挺有一手。我吃着拉面，感觉时间都静止了。糟心的女友，像苍蝇一样无孔不入的媒体，疯狂的粉丝都在离我远去，我的世界只有我和这碗拉面，还有，可爱的猫耳小哥。

如果当时时间来得及，我应该向他要终端好友的，我叹息着，不过一切都还来得及，我想着那几盒附赠的爱心草莓牛奶，踩着雨水踢踢踏踏的往拉面店走，我开始期待“再次重逢”。


End file.
